parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy
Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy are The Characters from Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Roles: They played Bridgette West in Angry Troll She's from Angry Grandpa. They played Chick in Armageddon (Full Cast Version) They played Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Full Cast Style) She is a princess. They played Flo in Cars (Full Cast Style) She is a car. They played Emma Martin in DaddyOFive (Full Cast Style) She is the sister of the Martin family. They played Holly DeCarlo in DJ Lance Returns She is a little girl. They played Sayori in Doki Doki Literature Club (Full Cast Style) They played Gilbert the Globe in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Full Cast Style) He is a globe. They played Emily in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (aka Arthur, Full Cast Style) She is D.W.'s best friend. They played Gary the Snail in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants), The Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants) Movie, and The Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar Movie: Girl, Monkey, Bull, Iguana, Squirrel, Boy, and Jaguar Out of Water Gary is a snail. They played Emily in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (Theodore Tugboat) She is a tugboat. They played RabbitFranklin the Turtle (character)in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (Franklin) He is a brown rabbit. They played Minnie Mouse in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (Mickey Mouse) She is Mickey's girlfriend. They played Emily the Beautiful Engine in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar the Explorers and Friends She is a beautiful green engine. They played Clarice in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar the Red-Nosed Explorers She is a reindeer. They played Lady in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar and the Magic Island She is a purple engine. They played Norman Polk in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, and the Ink Machine He is a human. They played Annie Knowby in Evil Dead (Full Cast Version) She is a human. They played Lillie Lightship in EXPLORERS (TUGS) She is a tugboat. They played Ursula in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. (Full Cast Style) She is part of a family. They played Stewie Griffin in Family Cast He is a little baby. They played Coral in Finding Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar She is a mother fish. They played Michelle Tanner in Full Cast (Full House) She is part of the Tanner family. They played Susie Carmichael in Full Cast (Rugrats), The Full Cast Movie, Full Cast in Paris: The Movie, and Full Cast Go Wild She is a Rugrats character. They played Boo in Full Cast, Inc. She is a little girl. They played Baby Jaguar in Go, Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming, Go! He is a little jaguar. They played Binyah Binyah Polliwog in Gullah Gullah Island (Full Cast Style) He is a yellow polliwog. They played Snoopy in Peanuts (Full Cast Style) He is a white dog. They played Cinderella in Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy (Cinderella) She is a princess. They played Max Lopez in Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming (George Lopez) He is part of the Lopez family. They played Sebastian the Fox in Meet the Feebles (Full Cast Style) He is a fox. They played Dizzy in Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, & Austin the Builders She is an orange tilting-drum cement mixer. They played May in Pokemon (Full Cast Style) She is Ash Ketchum's girlfriend. They played Abby Cadabby in Sesame Street (Full Cast Style) She is a muppet. They played Cody in SuperMarioLogan (Full Cast Style) He is Bowser Junior and Joseph's friend. They played Starfire in Teen Titans Go! (Full Cast Style) She is a pink teen titan. They played Dragon in The Backyardigans (Full Cast Version): The Tale of The Not-So-Nice Fox They played Luna in The Backyardigans in the Big Blue House She is a moon. They played Deedee in The Doodlebops (Full Cast Style) She is a pink singer. They played Jazz in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (Full Cast Style) He is a jazzing boy. They played Adult Nala in The Full Cast King She is an adult lion. They played Michael Evers in The Haunted Mansion (Full Cast Style) He is a boy from the Evers family. They played Dorothy Ann in The Magic School Bus (Full Cast Style) She's part of Mrs. Frizzle's class. They played Maggie Simpson in The Simpsons (Full Cast Style) She is a baby. They played Red Neck Woman in The Stupid Wonder Pets They played Linny in The Wonder Pets! (Full Cast Version) She is a guinea pig. They played Jessie in Toy Story (Full Cast Style) She is a cowgirl. They played Animal in Who's Killing the Full Cast? They played Kim Warner in Yes, Dear (Full Cast Style) She's from Yes, Dear. They played Foofa in Yo Gabba Gabba! (Full Cast Style) She's pink and happy. Gallery Kai Lan And Wubbzy Is Hot Sun Summer Starts Soon.png Category:Characters Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:Full Cast Version Category:Full Cast Characters